real_life_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Manfred von Richthofen
"Today, historians and aviation buffs still celebrate the Red Baron as the ideal fighter pilot. A daring knight of the sky who helped write the book on aerial combat during the world's first air war. For the man behind the myth, however, the real story is a tale of disillusionment; a blood red saga in which ancient ideals of chivalry, honor and duty came crashing down in the fires of modern war."—Introduction to a companion historical documentary. Manfred Alberecht Freiherr von Richthofen (born May 2, 1892 - 21 April 1918 in Breslau), also widely known as the Red Baron, was a German fighter pilot and cavalry officer with the Imperail German Army Air Service during the World War I. He was born into an aristocratic Prussian military family. He began World War I in the cavalry had little use for mounted cavalry, he joined the aviation. At first he was an observer but then also as a pilot. He made his first solo flight when he was 23 and crashed his plane attempting to land. However that was only the begining of the greatest Ace in the whole of aviation history. His first air victory wasn't officially credited because the plane crashed behind enemy lines. By January 1916 he scored his 16th victory and then began the tradition of colouring planes red. People started to call him The Red Baron. Members of his squadron began to display the same red color to show solidarity with him. Even some British airplanes bore red noses, announcing that were hunting for the Baron. In July 1917 Richthofen was forced to land when he was serisouly wounded. He survived with a bullet wound in his head. After less than a month in hospital his wound was still two centimeters wide and doctors advised him not fly any more. But to such an Ace you can't just forbid doing what he knows the best. So he sat in a plane and suffered horrible headaches and there was also a danger for him to lose consciousness. On April 21, Manfred was chasing a enemy plane far into British territory, when a bullet fired by a solider on the ground passed through his chest. He then made a hasty but controlled safe landing, in a field on a hill near the Bray-Corbie road, just north of Vaux-sur-Somme. His Fokker was not damaged by the landing. One witness, Gunner George Ridgway, stated that when he and other Australian soldiers reached the plane, Richthofen was still alive but died moments later. Another eye witness, Sergeant Ted Smout, reported that Richthofen's last word was "kaputt" ("finished") immediately before he died. There has been considerable discussion and debate regarding aspects of his career, especially the circumstances of his death. He was immensely respected by friends and foes alike that when he was exhumed and reburied in Wiesbaden he was given full military honors by the British. Video The Red Baron vs. Hermann GoeringEdit Category:List Category:Pure of Heart Category:Leader Category:Important Category:Brave Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Military Heroes Category:Cruel ending Category:Young soldiers Category:Unlikely Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature Lovers Category:Male Heroes Category:Life Saver Category:Friendly Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:German Heroes Category:Animal Lovers